Realm name lore
=Last Updated= Due to the continuous addition of new realms, this list might get outdated. It was last updated on the 18th of March 2006. =A= *'Aegwynn' - Magna Aegwynn, Guardian of Tirisfal *'Agamaggan' - One of the Ancients, an immortal Giant Boar *'Aggramar' - Aggramar the Avenger, a Vanir Titan, was once Sargeras' lieutenant *'Ahn'Qiraj' - Fortress city of the Qiraji in Silithus *'Akama' - Elder Sage of the Draenei *'Al'Akir' - Al'Akir the Windlord, elemental lieutenant of the Old Gods *'Alexstrasza' - Dragon Aspect of Life, Queen of the Red Dragonflight *'Alleria' - Alleria Windrunner, High Elf Ranger, Hero of the Alliance *'Aman'Thul' - The Highfather of the Pantheon *'Anetheron' - A cunning and horrifically powerful Dreadlord *'Antonidas' - The now late former leader of the Kirin Tor *'Arak-arahm' - Nerubian Crypt Lord *'Arathor' - Historical nation of the human Arathi tribe in southern Lordaeron *'Archimonde' - Archimonde the Defiler, Eredar Warlock *'Argent Dawn' - An organization that tries to unite the people of Azeroth in the fight against evil *'Arthas' - Prince Arthas Menethil of Lordaeron, the new and immortal Lich King *'Aszune' -A Kaldorei Princess. By returning her heart to her statue, Thrall opened up the bridge to the Prophet. *'Azgalor' - Pit Lord, later promoted to Demon King *'Azjol-Nerub' - Capital city of the fallen Nerubian Empire *'Azshara' - Former Queen of the Night Elves, now Queen of the Naga =B= *'Balnazzar' - Dreadlord, he posseses the Paladin Saiden Dathrohan of the Scarlet Crusade *'Blackhand' - Blackhand the Destroyer, Warchief of the Horde during the First Invasion of Azeroth *'Blackmoore' - Lieutenant General Aedalas Blackmoore was the chief of Durnholde Keep *'Blackrock' - A giant volcano in the Burning Steppes which was formed when the Dark Iron dwarves summoned the Firelord Ragnaros *'Bladefist' - Kargath Bladefist, Chieften of the Shattered Hand Clan *'Bleeding Hollow' - The Bleeding Hollow Clan *'Bloodfeather' - Harpy Queen of the Barrens *'Bloodhoof' - Cairne Bloodhoof, leader of the Bloodhoof Tauren *'Bloodscalp' – The Bloodscalp Tribe, Jungle Trolls that live in Stranglethorn Vale *'Bonechewer' - The Bonechewer Clan, led by Tagar Spinebreaker *'Boulderfist' - The Boulderfist Tribe, they control parts of Stromgarde *'Bronzebeard' - The Bronzebeard Clan successfully gained control of Ironforge during the War of the Three Hammers and is now the ruling royal family of the dwarven city *'Burning Blade' - The modern Burning Blade scheme to bring about the destruction of the Horde, and report to the Shadow Council *'Burning Legion' – The Burning Legion is a massive army of demons, infernals, and corrupted races who seek to destroy any trace of order in the universe =C= *'Cenarion Circle' - An organization of druids dedicated to protecting and restoring nature *'Cenarius' – Cenarius, one of the most powerful and influential demigods of Azeroth, Lord of the Forest, and the patron god of all druids *'Cho'gall' - The first of the Ogre Magi, leader and creator of the Twilight's Hammer clan *'Chromaggus' – Two headed chromatic dragonkin, found in the Blackwing Lair *'Crushridge' - The Crushridge Clan, led by Mug'thol the Ogre =D= *'Daggerspine' – A naga tribe, currently dwelling in southern Lordaeron *'Dalaran' - The second Arathorian city-state, founded by wizards to escape the restraining confines of Strom and use their powers with greater freedom *'Dark Iron' - The Dark Iron lost the War of the Three Hammers, their ruler Thaurissan later summoned Ragnaros the Firelord who enslaved the renegade Dwarves *'Darksorrow' - A Demon Hunter *'Darkspear' - A tribe of Jungle Troll, led by Shadowhunter Vol'jin, who swore allegiance to Thralls Horde *'Deathwing' - Nickname of the black dragon Aspect Neltharion, who betrayed his own kind by all but destroying the blue dragonflight *'Defias Brotherhood' - A group of masons and carpenters who felt betrayed by the House of Nobles in Stormwind City after they had helped rebuilt the city, but weren't payed *'Dentarg' - A two headed Ogre-Mage was Ner'zhul’s most trusted servanton Draenor *'Destromath' – A Pit Lord *'Dethecus' - A Dreadlord *'Detheroc' – Dreadlord of the Nathrezim, brother of Balnazzar and Varimathras *'Doomhammer' - Orgrim Doomhammer, leader of the Horde who came into power despite not wanting to be a puppet to Gul'dan and his Shadow Council *'Draenor' - Once the peaceful home world of the Orcs, Ogres and Dreanei, was torn apart after the opening of multiple portals to Azeroth *'Dragonblight' - A dragons graveyard, located in Northrend *'Dragonmaw' - The Dragonmaw Clan was responsible for the capture of the Dragon Queen Alexstrasza. The Second War left them all but destroyed *'Drak'thul' - A Necromancer in Gul'dan's Stormreaver Clan who lives in hiding on the Broken Isles *'Draka' - Mother of Warchief Thrall, warrior mate of Durotan *'Dunemaul' - The Dunemaul Clan, led by Gor'marok the Ravager, these ogres live in the Tanaris Desert *'Durotan' - Father of Warchief Thrall, and former chieftain of the Frostwolf orc clan =E= *'Earthen Ring' - The council of the most powerful shamans of the Horde *'Eitrigg' - An orc warrior who served during the First and Second Wars, and now serves as an advisor to Thrall *'Eldre'Thalas' - The ancient Night Elf city, now known as Dire Maul *'Elune' - Godess of the Moon, mother of Cenarius *'Emerald Dream' - The realm of the wild, it appears as Azeroth would have appeared without the development of sentient races *'Emeriss' - Green dragon, one of Ysera's most trusted lieutenants *'Eonar' - Female Vanir Titan, consort of Aman'Thul the Highfather *'Eredar' - An insidious race of demonic sorcerers, warlocks of the Burning Legion *'Executus' - Majordomo Executus =F= *'Feathermoon' - Shandris Feathermoon, General of the Sentinel Army *'Firetree' - A tribe of Forest Trolls under the Dark Horde. *'Frostmane' - A tribe of Ice Trolls that inhabits Dun Morogh *'Frostmourne' - The runeblade that the Lich King used to make Prince Arthas forfeit his soul to him *'Frostwhisper' - Ras Frostwhisper:lich currently residing in the Scholomance.Also the name of a gorge in Winterspring *'Frostwolf' - The Frostwolf Clan, led by Warchief Thrall's father Durotan, refused to drink Mannoroth's blood and were exiled from the Horde =G= *'Garithos' - Self appointed Grand Marshal of the remaining armies of Lordaeron *'Garona' - Half-orc, former spy and assassin of the Shadow Council *'Genjuros' - Blademaster of the Blackrock Clan *'Gilneas' - A human nation located on the peninsula south of Silverpine Forest *'Gorefiend' - Death knight, once in service of Ner'zhul on Draenor *'Gorgonnash' - A Pitlord *'Greymane' - Leader of the nation of Gilneas, he pulled Gilneas from the Alliance after the Second War *'Gul'dan' - Gul'dan was ordered by Kil'Jaedan to train a number of like minded Orcs in the ways of warlock magic, he named them the Shadow Council and also created his own clan named the Stormreaver Clan *'Gurubashi' - The Troll Gurubashi Empire was once one of the most powerful forces on Azeroth =H= *'Hakkar' - Hakkar the Soulflayer or Hakkar the Houndmaster *'Haumarush' - The last leader of the remnants of the demon-worshipping Orcs *'Hellscream' - Grom Hellscream, leader of the Warsong clan *'Hyjal' - The mountain on which Nordrassil, the World Tree, was planted =I= *'Icecrown' - The Icecrown Glacier in Northrend is the largest glacier on Azeroth. *'Illidan' - Illidan Stormrage, twin brother of Malfurion Stormrage, also known as the Betrayer, is the Lord of Outland and hunted by the demon Lord Kil'jaeden for not destroying the Lich King =J= *'Jubei'Thos' - Blademaster Orc =K= *'Kael'Thas' - Leader of the Blood Elves, right hand of Illidan *'Kalecgos' - One of the few surviving blue dragons, a major figure in the The Sunwell Trilogy books *'Kargath' - Kargath Bladefist, Cheiften of the Shattered Hand Clan. *'Kel'Thuzad' - Once an Archmage of Dalaran, he later swore allegiance to the Lich King and fonded a brotherhood, which he called the Cult of the Damned *'Khadgar' - Archmage of Dalaran and apprentice of Medivh, he was one of the most powerful wizards on Azeroth, and led the Alliance expedition into Outland *'Khaz Modan' - The mountainous kingdom of the Bronzebeard Clan, it is named the "Mountain of Khaz" after the Titan shaper Khaz'goroth, thought to be the creator of the Dwarven race *'Khaz'goroth' - Male Vanir Titan, shaper of Mountains and canyons *'Kil'Jaedan' - A Demon Lord selected by Sargeras as his champion, he was responsible for the enslavement of the Dreadlords and is a strategic mastermind of the Burning Legion *'Kilrogg' - Kilrogg Deadeye, Chieftan of the Bleeding Hollow Clan, was the first to accept the offer of drinking Mannoroth's blood. *'Kirin Tor' - An organization led by the most powerful human and High Elf mages in the world who founded the city of Dalaran *'Kor'gall' – Former Chieftan of the Stonemaul Ogres, he was later challenged by Rexxar for leadership of his clan after breaking a promise to the half-ogre and killed. *'Kul Tiras' - A city-state founded upon a large island west of Khaz Modan ruled by the Proudmoore family =L= *'Laughing Skull' - The Laughing Skull Clan, led by Mogor the Ogre Lord, remained in Draenor during both of the crossings into Azeroth *'Lethon' - One of the four corrupt Green Dragons who once served as Ysera's Lieutenants *'Lightbringer' - Lord Uther the Lightbringer, a Cleric of the Holy Order of Northshire and founder of the Order of the Knights of the Silver Hand *'Lightning's Blade' - The Lightning's Blade Clan, led by an unknown Orc *'Lightninghoof' - Unknown, although there is a currently a Hagar Lightninghoof in Thousand Needles. *'Llane' - King Llane Wrynn, child of King Wrynn III, he was assassinated by the half-orc Garona during the First War *'Lothar' - Lord Anduin Lothar was the last descendent of the Arathi royal bloodline; known as The Lion of Azeroth, he was the Champion of Stormwind during the First War and High Commander of the Alliance of Lordaeron army during the Second War =M= *'Maelstrom' - A tumultuous storm of tidal fury and chaotic energies in the middle of the Great Sea on the location where the Well of Eternity once stood *'Magtheridon' - A Pit Lord servant of Mannoroth the Demon King, the later ruler of Outland was imprisoned by Illidans forces *'Mal'Ganis' - Dreadlord of the Nathrezim, sent by Archimonde to police the Lich King and head up the plot to make Prince Arthas the Lich King's greatest champion *'Malfurion' - Malfurion Stormrage, twin brother of Illidan Stormrage, is the greatest Druid ever to live, and leads the Night Elves together with his companion Tyrande Whisperwind *'Malorne' - The Great White Stag, lover of Ysera, and father of Cenarius *'Malygos' - Dragon Aspect of Magic, leader of the Blue Dragonflight *'Mannoroth' - Mannoroth the Destructor, a Pit Lord who quickly became one of the favoured lieutenants of Archimonde and Kil'jaeden, the Eredar champions of the Burning Legion *'Mazrigos' - An Orc farseer who defended the demon gate which the lich Kel'thuzad used to commune with the demon lord Archimonde, he was killed by Prince Arthas *'Medivh' - The last Guardian of Tirisfal, while possesed by Sargeras he and Gul'dan opened the Dark Portal *'Moonglade' - A haven for Druids where Tauren and Night Elf coexist peacefully, united by their reverence for the spirit of nature *'Moonrunner' - *'Muradin'-The younger brother of the Dwarven King Magni Bronzebeard. During the second war, Muradin served as official liason between Lordaeron and Khaz Modan. =N= *'Nathrezim' - A race of cunning and corruptive vampiric sorcerors also known as Dreadlords *'Neptulon' - Neptulon the Tidehunter, elemental lieutenant of the Old Gods *'Ner'zhul' - Elder Shaman of the orcs, he made the Blood Pact with Kil'jaeden the Deceiver and was later destroyed and transformed into the spectral Lich King *'Nordrassil' - World Tree of the Night Elves, grown from an enchanted acorn placed in the new Well of Eternity *'Norgannon' - Norgannon, male Aesir Titan, master of arcane magic, knowledge, secrets and mysteries =O= *'Onyxia' - Onyxia is the daughter of the mighty dragon Deathwing. Long ago, Onyxia drove the ogres from the caves in Dragonmurk, not with any specific ill will, but merely for a place to raise her numerous children, who would then leave to infest the Wyrmbog. She and her children became known for terrorizing any travelers who stray too close to her home. =P= *'Perenolde' - Lord Perenolde of Alterac, he betrayed the Alliance and attempted to assassinate Lord Uther the Lightbringer *'Proudmoore' - The ruling family of the human island nation of Kul Tiras =Q= *'Quel'Thalas' - The High Elven kingdom in northern Lordaeron =R= *'Ragnaros' - Ragnaros the Firelord, elemental lieutenant of the Old Gods *' Rashgarroth' - Pit Lord *'Runetotem' - Hamuul Runetotem, Archdruid of the Tauren *'Ravencrest' - Lord Kur'talos Ravencrest, master of Black Rook Hold *'Rexxar' - A half-orc Beastmaster and champion of the Horde =S= *'Sargeras' - The great champion of the Titans, chosen by their Pantheon to defend the worlds they had created, he later joined the side of the demons, thinking the battle could never be won and named his growing army the Burning Legion *'Scarlet Crusade' - One of Azeroth's most controversial organizations, their members resort to extreme measures to destroy the undead *'Scarshield Legion' - Some Orc clan that has something to do with orcs riding wolves *'Sen'jin' - Leader of the Darkspear Trolls when they were found by Thrall who wsa killed at the hands of a Murloc. The main Troll village in Durotar is named after him. *'Shadow Council' - A secretive sect that manipulated Orcish clans and spread the use of warlock magics throughout Draenor *'Shadow Moon' - The Shadow Moon Clan, led by Ner'zhul *'Shadowsong' - Maiev Shadowsong, a senior Priestess of the Moon during the events of the War of the Ancients, she was later appointed the jailer of Illidan Stormrage *'Shattered Hand' - The Shattered Hand Clan, led by Korgath Bladefist, was named for the practice of self- mutilaion that every grunt in the clan performs *'Silver Hand' - The Knights of the Silver Hand was the order of paladins created after the First War by Lord Uther Lightbringer and Archbishop Alonsus Faol. *'Silvermoon' - The capital city of Quel'Thalas, Silvermoon was founded by the High Elves after their arrival in Lordaeron *'Skullcrusher' - Nekros Skullcrusher, former head of the Dragonmaw Clan who used the Demon Soul to control the Red Dragonflight and its Queen Alexstrasza *'Skywall' - The air above the Elemental Plane, above the sun Al’Akir the Windlord holds court in his fortress *'Smolderthorn' - The Smolderthorn Tribe, Trolls that live inside the Blackrock Mountain *'Spinebreaker' - Tagar Spinebreaker, leader of the Bonechewer Clan *'Spirestone' - The Spirestone Clan, Ogres that live inside the Blackrock Mountain *'Staghelm' - Fandral Staghelm is one of Malfurion Stormrage's lieutenants, his radical beliefs and aggressive demeanor often lead him to quarrel openly with Tyrande Whisperwind *'Steamwheedle Cartel' - The Steamwheedle Cartel is the largest and most successful of the Goblin Cartels in Undermine *'Stonemaul' - The Stonemaul Clan, once ruled by the Ogre Kor'gall, now lives in Dustwallow Marsh *'Stormrage' - Family name of the Night Elf twin brothers Illidan and Malfurion *'Stormreaver' - The Stormreaver Clan, ruled and founded by Gul'dan *'Stormscale' - A naga tribe, currently dwelling in northern Darkshore *'Sunstrider' - The ruling family of the High Elves, descended from Dath'Remar Sunstrider, the Highborne who led his people into exile to found the kingdom of Quel'thalas *'Suramar' - A Kaldorei city, home to The High Priestess of Elune, which was destroyed by the Burning Legion during the War of the Ancients *'Sylvanas' - Sylvanas Windrunner, once General of the Rangers of Silvermoon, she later became the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken =T= *'Talnivarr' - Dreadlord Champion *'Terenas' - King Terenas Menethil, ruler of Lordaeron and the Alliance, later killed by his son Arthas *'Thunderhorn' - Marn Thunderhorn, the wise and benevolent Chieftain of the Thunderhorn Tauren *'Thunderlord' - Thunderlord Clan, Doomhammer's native clan *'Tichondrius' - Tichondrius the Darkener, Lord of the Nathrezim and first among all the Dreadlords *'Todeskrallen' - german for death talon, a dragonkin clan at black wing lair *'Trollbane' - The ruling family of Stromgarde, city-state capital of Arathor *'Turalyon' - A Paladin of the Alliance, he picked up Lothar's battle standard and sword, and rallied the army of the Alliance to victory over the Horde during the Second War *'Twilight's Hammer' - The Twilight's Hammer clan, led by the Ogre Magi Cho'gall *'Twisting Nether' - A dimension home to an infinite number of demonic beings =U= *'Uldum' - One of the Titans research labs, created when they shaped Azeroth. *'Ursin' - Brother of Ursoc. Thes two great bears were friends of the Kaldorei. Both fell in battle durring the War of the Ancients. *'Uther' - Lord Uther the Lightbringer, a Cleric of the Holy Order of Northshire and founder of the Order of the Knights of the Silver Hand =V= *'Varimathras' - Dread Lord, right hand of Sylvanas Windrunner *'Vashj' - Lady Vashj, Quel'dorei handmaiden of Queen Azshara, she now serves Illidan *'Vek'nilash' - Brother of Vek'lor, together they are the Twin Emperors of Ahn'Qiraj *'The Venture Co.' - The Venture Trading Company, a goblin run organisation *'Vol'jin' - Leader of the Darkspear Trolls =W= *'Warsong' - The Warsong Clan, led by Grommash Hellscream, one of Warchief Thralls best friends *'Whisperwind' - Tyrande Whisperwind, High Priestess of the Sisters of Elune and companion of Malfurion Stormrage *'Wildhammer' - The dwarves of the Wildhammers Clan live on Aerie Peak in the Hinterlands *'Windrunner' - High Elven last name of the three Ranger sisters Sylvanas, Alleria and Vereesa =X= *'Xavius' - Highborne counselor to Queen Azshara. He became the first Satyr. =Z= *'Zenedar' - A Dread Lord *'Zul'jin' - Leader of the Zul'Aman Forest Trolls during the Second War Category:Lore Realm Name Lore